CCD imaging components and CMOS imaging components are used widely in camera device, to meet the requirements of miniaturization and good performance of the imaging components, a wide-angle lens assembly with good optical characteristic, thin profile, and high luminous flux (namely, F number) is needed.
Japanese patent No. 5651881 discloses an imaging lens assembly including six lenses. However, the proportion of the total track length (TTL) and the image height (IH) of the imaging lens assembly is greater than 1.464; this is, TTL/IH≧1.464. Accordingly, the imaging lens assembly is too thick to meet the miniaturization requirement.
Accordingly, an improved imaging lens assembly which can overcome the disadvantages described above is desired.